


Holiday

by DottoraQN



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cum Lube, Dom Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Dom/sub, F/M, Knotting, Lube, Manacles, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Sub Percival "Percy" de Rolo, it's filthy, light degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: Percy and Vex like to celebrate as many holidays as they can with sex. So naturally, they celebrate International Women's Day in the same way. Yes this is based off that one joke in Deadpool.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers, they have established safewords and such, as they're married and have been together a long time. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd sorry

Percy and Vex made it a point to celebrate every holiday with sex. Even the small ones. On Arbor Day they went camping and picked the furthest spot away from the other campers. On Lighthouse Day they rented the top room of the Lighthouse Hotel in Stillben. So, for Women’s Day, Percy had an idea; quite a good one if he said so himself.

“Vex?” he called from their room, making sure that all of the toys he’d purchased the day before on his way home from work were arranged precisely on the duvet cover. “Can you come up here a moment?”

“Of course, darling, I’ll be right there!” his wife’s voice filtered up the stairs. He stood next to the bed, feet shoulder width apart and wrist clasped behind his back, a neutral expression on his face. On the bed there was a harness, a tiefling-themed dildo that fit inside the harness, a small bullet that fit inside the dildo, several meters of silk rope, a brand new bottle of lube, and a pair of golden manacles. Just successfully holding back a smirk, Percy’s head snapped back to the door as Vex entered.

“Hello, dear,” he said, smiling warmly at Vex. She smiled back before looking over the array of sex toys on the bed and quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh, so you called me up here to play, did you?” Vex purred, stepping up to Percy and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed kisses along the underside of his jaw, her teeth catching against his skin gently enough to not leave marks, but still enough to cause Percy to jump. When she reached his earlobe, she sucked on it lightly before whispering: “What did you have in mind?”

“I’d like you to.. Um...” Percy faltered. What he wanted to say was rather crass for his sensibilities, but it got the point across. “I’d like you to fuck me, Vex.”

“Darling...” she drawled, pulling back and holding his face in her hands. He smiled at her sheepishly, feeling his cheeks darken as she looked over him. She continued, “It would be my pleasure.”

Percy couldn’t help himself, wrapping Vex in his arms and kissing her roughly. Very quickly, he found himself cowed under Vex’s commanding presence, moaning into her mouth as her tongue explored his. He felt his length hardening in his trousers and his hips stuttered as he bucked into his wife’s leg.

“Eager, are we?” she teased, breaking the kiss and pressing Percy back towards the bed. “Undress.”

Quick to comply, Percy stripped off his button up shirt, khaki slacks, and boxers, tossing them into the hamper and resuming his seat on the bed. His hands in his lap couldn’t disguise his arousal from the watchful eyes of Vex’ahlia, who stepped up to him and grabbed his cock with a slick hand, giving it a firm stroke and pulling a whine out of her husband. She continued to tug on his length without respite, driving him mercilessly towards the edge of climax.

“Vex!” He gasped out, grabbing her arm and hunching over. She released him immediately, tilting his head up towards herself with her free hand.

“Yes, darling?” she smirked. “Not what you had in mind?”

“You know it’s not,” he said, breathing heavily and trying to get himself under control. Every time that he shifted, his cock dragged against his leg and sent sparks through him, causing him to whine as Vex stepped over to the foot of the bed to survey the selection of toys he had laid out for her.

“Oh, so you want me to _fuck you_ fuck you?” Vex asked, giggling a little as she picked up the harness and let it dangle off her index finger. “The occasion?”

“International Women’s Day,” Percy answered sheepishly. Vex laughed and started divesting herself of her own clothing. Percy smiled wanly and continued, “I know we’ve done this a lot, but it felt appropriate for today.”

“Darling, you make every day we have sex Women’s Day for me,” Vex quipped, dropping her leggings and kicking them away. She stepped into the harness and fitted the pieces together, the turquoise cock hanging thick between her legs. She positioned the clip-on bullet remote on one hip and the bottle of lube that attached to the tube coming out of the dildo on the other, slotting it into an insulated pouch.

Swallowing thickly, Percy snatched the manacles and fastened one around his wrist, looping the chain through the anchor on the headboard and putting his wrist in the other cuff without tightening it. He butterflied his legs, his cock leaking on his stomach at the sight of Vex fully dressed in the toys that he had picked out, her nipples pebbled and a flush over her cheeks. She climbed up over him, snapping the other manacle cuff closed and setting to work on putting his legs into a frog tie.

Once Percy was suitably tied to their bed, Vex looked over him hungrily and clicked a button on the remote, shivering as the low level vibrations kicked in. She took her hair out of its braid, and shook her head, her dark brown hair spilling out across her shoulders. Percy’s mouth watered looking at his wife, her hips accentuated by the soft leather straps of the harness. Vex gave the turquoise toy a firm stroke, pressing her fingers into the bulge at the base.

“You’re insatiable tonight, aren’t you, darling?” Vex whispered, bending down to kiss Percy. He responded in kind, arching up off the bed as much as he could with his restraints. Giggling, Vex pulled back and turned her focus to his torso, twisting and squeezing both of his nipples roughly. Percy moaned, his cock throbbing with want and heat flooding through him at the touch of Vex’s nimble fingers.

“Yes, my Lady,” Percy gasped, trying to beg her for more with his eyes. “Whatever you’ll give me.”

“Greedy thing,” she chided, slapping him on the thigh. “You want everything from me, don’t you. My fingers? My mouth? _My cock?_ ”

Percy moaned again, not bothering to restrain himself. He knew what trying to stifle his noises got him in these situations. Vex preened under the feedback, arching her back and stroking her cock roughly, driving the bullet housed inside into her clit with every stroke. Watching her take her pleasure like this caused Percy to become even more feverish, trying to buck his hips for even the slightest bid for friction.

“My Lady, please,” he begged, eyes hooded. She eyed him carefully as her hand slowed on her length.

“I want to _break_ that careful exterior that you have crafted, Lord Percival,” she said, squeezing the pouch at her hip to cause some lube to dribble out the tip of the dildo and onto her fingers. She slipped her hand between his legs, rubbing at the cleft of his ass thoughtfully as she continued to speak, “I want you to curse and scream and cry and all of the things that good little noble boys like you are taught not to do. And all for me.”

“Fuck!” he cried out as her finger slid inside of him. “My Lady, please, fuck me, take me in any way you want me, I’m at your mercy, My Lady, beautiful Lady Vex’ahlia.”

“Oh, you are good, aren’t you?” she said, punctuating her question with a second finger. Percy moaned and shook as Vex scissored her fingers inside of him, just barely brushing against his prostate with every stroke. His blood sang with arousal and lust, his neglected cock aching.

“Your cock!” Percy sobbed after a particularly firm stroke of Vex’s fingers. “Please give me your cock, I need it, I’m incomplete without you.”

“Now, now, sweet thing,” Vex cooed, stroking Percy’s sweaty face with her free hand as she continued to finger him open. “I don’t want to hurt you. You’re so tight, I need to make sure you’re ready for me.”

Percy gasped as Vex added a third finger, the sweet burn of the stretch and the pretense of the scene on just the correct side of overwhelming. He felt tears bead in his eyes and roll down his cheeks as he continued to moan and writhe under Vex’s careful eye. Soon she added a fourth finger and teased him slightly longer before pulling back and squeezing the pouch at her hip again. The dildo spit cum colored lube out into her hand and she slicked it along her length, focusing the majority of the excess on the knot that was sculpted into the base of the cock.

Sighing, Percy canted his hips towards Vex as much as he could in his restraints, moaning brokenly when she rubbed the tip against him. “Shhh, shh,” she whispered, petting his thigh gently as she pushed the head inside. “Such a good boy for me, begging for my cock, following my instructions so well. Beautiful boy, I love you so much.”

Once she was fully seated inside of him, save for the knot, Vex clicked up the intensity of the bullet and began to move, making sure to squeeze at the pouch on her hip to keep the dildo adequately lubricated. She continued to thrust, angling her hips in such a way that Percy was sure she was trying to kill him with the constant onslaught to his prostate. Just before he could beg her to take his cock in hand, Vex did so of her own volition, grabbing him and stroking roughly. He cried out again, his body convulsing as he reached orgasm.

As he hit his peak, Vex thrust forward, the knot breaching his fluttering hole. She ground her hips into him, chasing her own release from the bullet against her clit. Rolling her hips one last time, Vex cried out and her hand tensed on the bottle of lube at her hip, spilling the lube inside of Percy as she climaxed. She continued thrusting weakly, chasing the aftershocks until Percy mewled weakly, overstimulation finally becoming painful.

“You did so well, Percy,” Vex whispered, unbuckling the straps from her thighs and her waist, but leaving the dildo inside Percy. She quickly untied his legs and flipped the safety on both manacle cuffs, releasing him. She put her hand on his stomach, petting gently as she used her other hand to ease the toy out of him, pressing kisses all over his face when he whined.

Several moments later, after being cleaned up and a glass of water shoved into his hands, Percy propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Vex, her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his middle. He pressed a kiss to her temple and shifted them both, deftly moving her so that he could fit them both under the covers of their bed. She grumbled a bit when he moved her, but did not wake, turning over once the duvet covered her. Percy climbed back into bed and pulled Vex close to his chest, smiling slightly as she snuggled closer.

“I love you so much, Vex,” he said quietly, stroking her hair as he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take him.


End file.
